Les voix
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures) Elles sont là. Présentes. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'il était revenu. Que voulaient-elles ?... Qui... Lui...! NON ! (OS. Spoilers S02.E08, kind of.)


_Un OS sauvage apparaît ! Avec une once de spoil, mais je pense qu'on s'est tous précipités sur l'épisode 8._

 _Disclamer : Encore et toujours, l'univers d'_ Aventures _(et Eden) appartient à Mahyar. Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek appartiennent à Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier et Krayn respectivement. Je ne me fais pas de piécettes sur cette fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Show me a hero, and I'll write you a tragedy."_

 _― F. Scott Fitzgerald_

 _._

 _._

 _Enoch cille une fois, deux fois, avant d'être capable d'identifier la présence apparue près de lui. Il sourit, doucement, et laisse échapper un petit rire. Ah, il se serait presque fait avoir…_

 _— Tu étais donc caché là, ombre dans les ombres…_

 _Il tourne la tête vers toi, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il sait qui tu es. L'un des nombreux observateurs de ce Monde dirigé par Mahyar._

 _— Connais-tu la fable de la grenouille, Observateur ?_

 _Tu restes silencieux, mais il ne se cesse pas de sourire. Un sourire qui n'a rien de chaleureux._

 _— Si tu prends une grenouille et que tu la mets dans une casserole d'eau bouillante, sitôt au contact de l'eau, elle s'ébouillantera et sautera à l'abri. Mais…_

 _D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il fait naître une petite flamme au creux de sa paume._

 _— Si tu la mets dans une casserole d'eau froide, elle ne s'échappera pas car il n'y a aucun danger… Alors tu augmentes la température, petit à petit, tout doucement…_

 _La flamme s'allonge, s'épaissit, projetant des lueurs dansantes sur son visage._

 _— Elle ne s'apercevra pas du changement. Elle s'engourdit, s'endort…_

 _Son sourire était_ cruel.

 _— Et meurt._

 _Il referme son poing et étouffe la flamme. Puis penche légèrement la tête dans ta direction :_

— _Maintenant, Observateur… sais-tu à quoi je faisais référence ?..._

 _._

 _._

Il serra les dents, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Ça recommençait. Encore. Combien de temps avait-il été en paix ?

 _Libre. **Libre**. Libre. **LIBRE**._

 ** _Loin du Néant. Loin des Autres._**

 _Ils ne se doutent de rien ; qu'attends-tu, imbécile ?_

— La ferme…, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

 _Oh, il est en colère. **Bien sûr qu'il est en colère. Il est toujours en colère.** _

— Théo ?

Le paladin ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur Grunlek. Le nain posait sur lui un regard suspicieux, alors que l'homme s'était isolé du groupe en s'enfonçant dans les bois, pour finir par s'asseoir sur une souche, à l'écart. A plusieurs mètres d'eux, à l'orée de la clairière, le reste du groupe s'était rassemblé autour du feu allumé par Bob. Et ledit pyromage discutait vivement avec Viktor, alors que Shin vérifiait l'état de son arc en silence.

— Ça va ? demanda le nain, les sourcils froncés.

 _Il est méfiant. **Il se doute de quelque chose.** Ennemi. **Ennemi !**_

— Ça va, grommela le paladin. Juste un mal de crâne atroce. Je vais finir par étriper Bob s'il recommence avec ses questions à la con.

— Comme d'habitude, non ? dit Grunlek alors que la tension s'allégeait de son visage et qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. Le dîner est bientôt prêt.

— D'accord, j'arrive.

Grunlek hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le campement. Théo, quant à lui, respira profondément et se releva, grinçant en sentant son corps qui protestait contre ces mouvements, accusant le coup de ce… de ce _quoi_ , d'ailleurs ?

 _Toujours du mal à nous accepter. Nous qui t'avons tant aidé, là-bas…_

— Foutez-moi la paix…

 _Il gronde, il gronde le paladin de la Lumière… Mais ne s'épuise-t-il pas, à force de gronder tout seul **tout seul** tout seul **tout seuuuuuul…**_

 **— LA FERME !**

Le cri avait échappé à ses lèvres et, déjà, ses amis s'étaient levés. Bob se précipita à sa rencontre. Merde…

— Théo, tout va bien ?

— Ça va. Je me suis cogné. Qu'est-ce que nous a préparé Grunlek ?

— Le chevreuil que Shin nous a ramené… Tu es sûr que…

— Oui, j'vais bien ! coupa Théo plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis juste crevé. J'irai dormir tout de suite, après.

— D'accord.

Théo dépassa Bob, rejoignant le feu à grandes enjambées. Mais il devinait clairement derrière lui l'expression du demi-diable, entre le doute et l'inquiétude.

.

Les jours passèrent sans anicroche alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Mirage. Théo avait fini par ne plus prêter attention aux voix qui hantaient ses pensées. Pour sa santé mentale. Peut-être… Peut-être aurait-il dû s'interroger sur certaines de ces voix… Sur une. Sur son omniprésence. Sur sa prise de contrôle sur les autres.

Peut-être aurait-il dû…

.

L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit du bien, trop pour qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Sa tête le torturait, comme prête à exploser au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Sa psyché bouillonnait, alors que les voix discordantes carillonnaient en chœur.

 _Difficile de tenir, paladin ?..._

Théo cilla. Cette voix-ci sortait du lot. Il la reconnaissait.

— Hanni…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

.

Ça n'avait pris qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, cligna des paupières, regarda ses mains. Les ferma deux trois fois pour en éprouver la sensation. Toucha son visage humide pour essayer de se dresser un portrait… La dernière fois qu' _il_ l'avait vu, le Monde était sur le point de s'écrouler…

— Quelle étrange sensation…

Sa voix était différente, également. Il allait devoir apprendre à la reconnaître comme sienne.

 _ENFOIRÉ D'HANNIBAL !_

Le cri le fit légèrement grimacer. Décidément, il ne tenait pas en place.

 _RENDS-MOI MON CORPS QUE JE TE PURIFIE LA GUEULE !_

— Allons paladin, murmura Vladimir Hannibal dans le silence environnant. N'as-tu pas d'autres soucis dans l'immédiat ?

Une seconde de silence. Puis un frisson de peur à l'état pur. Ah, il devait avoir reconnu ce qui l'entourait. La voix du paladin gronda, acculé :

 _Mes amis…_

— … n'y verront que du feu, paladin… Ils étaient _si_ heureux de te revoir, toi, l'ami disparu… La transition se fera en douceur, et le temps qu'ils comprennent, il sera trop tard. J'aurai les Codex, et je finirai mon œuvre.

 _JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !_

— Je sais que tu vas tout faire pour me… _pourrir la vie_?... Mais mon épée – _ton_ ancienne épée – est aiguisée… Si elle rencontrait maladroitement la gorge de ton ancien mentor ? De ton ami demi-diable ?... Oh, et le si silencieux demi-élémentaire, personne ne verrait la différence, non ?... Peut-être le nain… s'il ne rétrécit pas avant.

 _Salopard…_

— Laisse-moi faire, Théo de Silverberg. Laisse-moi faire et sauve la vie de tes amis.

Le silence lui répondit. _Théo_ sourit, s'aspergea encore le visage avant d'enfiler ses gantelets et de se relever. Il resta un instant debout, les yeux fermés, à savourer un silence relatif. Relatif, puisqu'il sentait clairement le paladin trépigner, cherchant une solution, une faille… et les autres attendant son ordre.

Qui vint.

— Faîtes-en ce que vous voulez. Il est à vous.

 _Quoi ?!_

Un glapissement suivit. Puis un hurlement. Et, déjà, la présence de Théo de Silverberg s'amenuisait.

Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. La voix d'un de ses nouveaux compagnons l'appela derrière lui et il se retourna pour les rejoindre alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques lieues de Mirage.

Tout près des Codex… Tout près…

* * *

 _Yep. Vous savez donc ce que je crains pour la suite des évènements..._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt ! :3_


End file.
